Arcanum Cullen
by AGirlnameBobbie
Summary: Growing up isn't an easy thing to do especially when siblings go into coupleness, Newton becomes a Catfish in some peoples eyes and Texans become enduringly cute.  Yup, growing up a hard thing to swallow, according to Edward Cullen
1. Chapter 1

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N : This is my first fanfic I hope people will like please leave reviews that's the only way I'm going to learn more fanfics on the way – Once again thank you Robluvr for checking all my errors and helping me

Disclaimer : These characters do not belong to me nor does anything in the Twilight world belong to me I am borrowing them for a long period of time with the intention of returning them, I do not gain profit of any sort this is purely for my own entertainment and it aspires me to be a better writer because of what Stephanie Meyer has given to me and others. I do this with all due respect -

These are my own ideas typed on here and so let me shut up and let's get on with the story

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Prologue

Esme Cullen stood on the other side of the door listening to the soft sounds of laughter, she felt a smile pull across her face as she quickly walked by the door and looked up in time to see Alice; they gave each other a knowing smile as they passed in the hall.

"See, mom, I told you he'd find happiness." She smiled at her youngest child and said, "I know I was just worried because it took him the longest."

Alice smiled and patted her mom on the back, "No worries."

Esme stopped for a moment and shut her eyes, if only it had always been that easy for them, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The Star

Edward Cullen came into this world with gratitude at his heels, Esme took one look at her husband and she felt her world was whole. After the hardship that she had gone through with her high school sweetheart being abusive and her losing her child when she herself was just a child and the six years of trying to conceive looking into Carlisle's smiling face she realized she had no worries.

Edward was a darling, and was watchful of the world around him. Watching him discover the world made her smile and as he grew she loved the fact that he was drawn to the piano sitting in their den, he would sit for hours on end just playing with it. When he was three years old, to her delight she and Carlisle found out she was pregnant again, it was an easier pregnancy and Emmett Cullen came into the world with a loud blistering cry; the doctor had laughed, jolly as he held the young dark haired child. Carlisle had stood there with Edward afterwards, as the baby peered up at his older brother. "He's not a baby mama." Esme had laughed quietly, Emmett had more weight to him and was more like a teddy bear.

When Edward was five and Emmett was two, Esme was again pregnant but this time when she was taken to the hospital she was told no more, the last child to be born was Alice Cullen she was premature and the doctors didn't know if she was going to make it, the boys both sat beside their father in the small church and Carlisle's eyes filled with tears as he heard Edward's prayer:

"Please God, let my baby sister come home with us and we'll take care of her for you, don't take her away, I haven't had the chance to teach her all the things I teached Emmett."

Carlisle bowed his head and felt the tears trickle down his tired face as he said his own prayer.

Three days later, Alice was well enough to be brought home but to Esme's dismay she was forbidden to have any more children, in her heart she had enough room for three more but her body couldn't handle it and Carlisle didn't want to lose his wife.

Esme smiled at Carlisle, she couldn't have children anymore but that didn't mean grandchildren were out of the question.

Carlisle frowned as he realized his wife couldn't wait to be a grandmother.


	3. Chapter 3

The Emperor

Emmett grunted as he moved the bookshelf quickly and quietly, Edward stood back with a smirk on his face as he watched the middle child try yet again to hide the incriminating evidence.

"Instead of standing there, you could help, little brother."

Edward was appalled that he was still being called little. "Excuse me, you cover well for your mistakes besides, I am the supervisor _little_ brother, that's what _big_ brothers do."

Emmett sighed and slapped his hands together to wipe away the imaginary dust just in time to see Esme round the corner. He high tailed it out the other side of the hallway leaving Edward to stand there a little shaken.

Esme's eyebrows went up when she saw her sitting room was rearranged, she looked at her son and knew as soon as she took in his guilty expression that he and Emmett had been at it again. She quickly walked over to the bookshelf and peeked behind it to find a hole the size of a rather large fist that she knew too well and reminded herself to look at Emmett's knuckles later in the evening.

"So, who won?"

Edward smiled sheepishly, "The wall."

She shook her head, "No the wall lost."

Edward smiled, "Actually its still standing that's why I say it won."

She gave him a look, his smile quickly fell away and he muttered some excuse about water boiling and quickly left the room. She sighed to herself; she learned a long time ago not to get mad as long as the roof was still undamaged she was good. She looked up in time to see her daughter standing there with a dazed look on her face; she had learned a long time ago not to ask.

Alice shook her head and smiled at her mother, "Change is coming mama no worries."

She quickly kissed her forehead and walked away happier than she had been in a long time.

Esme smiled to herself, she was looking forward to school starting so Emmett could stop putting holes in her walls.

She turned to see Carlisle enter the dinning room and smiled even wider, "Emmett?" He asked.

She simply nodded, "Tomorrow, school starts, and there will be peace in this household." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he pulled her into his arms.

"Ack!" She turned in time to see Edward and Emmett both making faces and quickly retreating backwards out of the room.

Carlisle laughed, "They'll soon learn on their own."

He grimanced and she knew that he was thinking of Alice.

"Don't worry honey, we still have plenty of time, Alice is only a freshman, Emmett and Edward are Juniors."

Carlisle frowned, "I can't believe Edward had failed on purpose just so he could stay with his brother."

Esme laughed, "I wasn't happy about that either but he did it so he could help Emmett pass, they both share the same classes although it was smart of you to insist he takes some college courses while he's in high school so he won't have to play too much catch up."

Carlisle frowned again, "Yes, but still I've never heard of someone intentionally failing."

"Well, he is stubborn and he does take after someone."

She looked up at him with a big smile.

"Yes, his mother." Carlisle replied and got a dirty look.


	4. Chapter 4

The Chariot

Jasper Hale sat at the table trying hard not to gag as his sister and her new found love made out, he looked at the newly formed group and tried to squelch the sensations of lust, envy, and confusion. He looked over at Alice and for the fifth time today to find her staring at him. He looked over to find Edward glaring at him and then that saw his sister and Emmett were oblivious 'cause they were too busy with tonsil hockey. Where was a teacher when you needed one?

But he didn't understand why Edward was glaring at him. After the hilarious moment that he had with Alice that day they had become inseparable. Since moving from Texas to Washington and meeting his sister over again, he was happy to be surrounded by good people. Ever since his mom and dad had divorced, therefore separating he and his sister, he had been a wanderer. Texas had been great, but it's no fun when you don't have your other half. With Rosalie being his twin he hadn't felt whole; while she was spending time in New York with their mom and he with his dad in Texas, he was relieved when his parents had decided to move closer together and had chosen Forks, therefore putting he and his sister at the same school.

But now Rosalie had found love, and he couldn't fault her for that, but why was he getting a confused feeling. He looked up in time to see Edward stand up, "You have my blessing man, but good luck."

Jasper looked at his new friend in confusion and then found Alice had gotten closer, she was only thirteen to his sixteen but the way she acted was beyond her age.

"Jasper."

"Yes, darlin'?"

He watched as she visibly shuddered. He couldn't tell if she hated being called darlin' or loved it. That was one of the things about Alice he couldn't quite figure out.

"When are you going to ask me out?"

He felt his jaw drop, "Um, honey, I don't work like that."

"Then how do you work?" She asked bluntly.

"I'll tell you when you're older." He replied quickly looking over to his sister for help but she was still in a lip lock with fish lips.

"Basically, you're keeping me waiting?" She said and stood up with her hands on her hips.

Jasper felt like the heat in the building had been turned on and he ran his finger over his t-shirt collar uncomfortably.

"Well, darlin' in a nutshell, yes." He wasn't happy to see her look at him for a moment and then see a tear fall down her cheek.

She turned away without a word and he felt like his whole world had crumbled he looked over in time to see Rosalie give him a dirty look and glared back.

"About time you two stopped munching face but you have impeccable timing." He slammed his books down and stood up.

Rosalie sighed, "it's going to be a long night."

Emmett smiled, "Let me help with that."

With a giggle, Rosalie forgot her brother and kissed Emmett again.


	5. Chapter 5

The Wheel of Fortune

Alice sat at her window sill trying not to cry it had four days since her and Jasper had spoken and she felt her world was cloudy, she heard a knock at her door and muttered a come in.

Edward slowly opened her door and saw her sitting in her spot in front of the window, he closed it and she heard a clink.

"Emmett putting another hole in the wall?"

Edward smiled, "No, that would be a welcome sight rather than the Siamese twins on the couch."

She gave him a small smile and then turned away. He set down two glasses filled with sugar water. She looked up at him with a small smile. "Mom?"

"Yeah, she's worried about you."

"Edward, you don't think I'm crazy do you?"

He smiled at her, "No, Alice, even though dad doesn't want to admit it because you're the baby and you're a girl, we all understand."

Alice grimaced, "Dad's not happy with me acting like this and I know he's praying it's just a phase but I know what I want and who I want. I can see how our life is going to be and this gaping hole in my heart hurts because he's taking a long time to figure out what he wants."

Edward sighed, "Love from our parents is easy, Al, but when you're faced with it, you want to run away from it not to it, especially with what Jasper has seen, his parents didn't have it easy. Sometimes it's harder to work and make love work. Mom and dad are a rare happily ever after."

Alice sighed, "I know, but it's still not fair."

Edward smiled at her and stood up, "Al, life isn't fair and it's not made to be a fairy tale. You work hard to make life what you want." He ruffled her hair and looked down at her, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, thanks big brother."

"No problem now stop pouting up here and give me some support with twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber down there. I can't stand the constant making out for much longer; pretty soon they'll look like kissing fishes."

Alice laughed, "I'll have to Google that."

"You'll see what I mean." Edward replied with a smile.

· * * * ** *

_School….._

Alice slammed her locker shut to find Mike Newton standing there, she looked up in time to see Jasper standing a few feet away from them, she saw a look of anger cross his face but then Mike's face moved to block his.

"Hey Cullen can you do me a favor?"

"What do you need Newton?"

He got a little closer which made her uncomfortable, but just then she saw Jasper tense even more and she knew she shouldn't but she slid in closer to Mike too.

"Well, can you do my paper for me?" He asked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She looked over at his hand which was dangling a few inches away from her breast she looked up but didn't see Mike's innocent smile but instead saw Jasper's teeth began to bare and he looked like he was about to have a Newton Catfish for dinner.

"Sure, but why the buttering up?"

Mike shrugged, "Your brother Edward said to lay it on thick."

Alice closed her eyes and smiled in satisfaction, 'Good ole Eddie.'

"Thanks Newton." She said.

Jasper stood there watching that Newton kid put his arm around his girl. Did he just think of Alice as his girl? Well damn it, she practically was, in Texas a man doesn't walk around and put his hand on a girl and that kid was too close for his comfort; the fact that Alice was standing there letting him do it, well he was going to have a little talk with her. He didn't know what these Yankees did up here but where he was from it was different. Jasper knew if he had a hat right now he'd be tipping it toward her direction and making sure that she knew…

Jasper stopped his train of thought, he knew he should have told her he was hers. Hell, he should have made sure everyone knew what his intentions were, but she had scared him. She was direct and Edward had been right, she was a handful and he didn't want to hurt her. But damn it, he wasn't going to let her go either not with the likes of that kid.

He watched as Newton left Alice and she went back to her locker, he walked up to her and found the locker door in his face as she muttered about almost forgetting her Algebra book, she quickly closed the door and was about to turn and walk smack into him and then stopped as her eyes widened.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" He felt his heart sing as she called him Jazz for the first time.

"Laying claim, darlin'"

"Excuse me?"

"Will you do me the honor of dating me?" He bowed in front of her and for an instant Alice had to look down to make sure she wasn't in some southern belle getup and then squealed as it settled in that he was asking her out.

"Yes." She yelled and dropped her books and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Edward smiled as he watched his little sister a few lockers down as he was entering the classroom. His dad was going to have heart failure, but it was worth it to watch Alice finally be happy. He felt the wistfulness in his stomach, but quickly pushed it away. He had a family and now it seemed to have two new editions so it would be fun, everything would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

The Hermit

He lied, everything wasn't alright anymore. His mom and dad loved the fact that their son and daughter had found someone, but now the house was filled with so much couple-dom that Edward felt like he was going insane. The guys would sit through chick flicks now, and so much making out and going into their rooms that Edward would find himself sitting on the couch with his mom and dad looking at him worriedly. He had finally resigned to hide in his room with his journals and his computer; he finally gave up going on dates when he felt like the fifth wheel. The guys no longer wanted to do guy things, it was more about the girls and what they wanted.

Edward was beginning to feel suffocated, between the Siamese Twins and the odd couple he felt like life was taking a turn for insanity.

He couldn't even tell anymore which were the Siamese Twins and the Odd Couple; they would switch off on him so often that he finally gave up.

It was nearing the end of September when he felt a stir in the air (and Alice's incessant giggling and Jasper's half smile clued him in) that the gang knew something that he didn't.

Alice was now always pushing him to notice girls while giving Jasper a knowing look but Rosalie was the only one that wasn't happy.

"Look, Alice I disagree, I've seen him hang out with her and I don't trust her, I think she'll play him."

Alice shook her head, "You're wrong Rosalie."

"I don't like her, Alice."

"Oh, well I know we're going to be best friends so I'm not worried."

Rosalie glared at Alice and shut up.

Edward felt like he was in the twilight zone with the girls now not talking to each other. A week of silence between them was getting on his nerves and no one would explain what was going on.


	7. Chapter 7

The Temperance

Edward turned in time to see something brown sprawl towards him as if it were on roller skates he dropped his books and reached out to catch her while stopping the cart that was fast approaching behind her. He put his hand out while shielding her body and turned her body just right; it all happened so quickly but he was able to dent the book cart and shield her. His breathing was ragged after that exertion and he realized that voices were surrounding them. He looked down and found an angelic face surrounded by waves of brown hair and the deepest brown eyes staring up at him with wonder.

"How did you react so quickly?"

"It was an adrenaline rush, you can Google it?" He said with a lopsided grin.

He heard a giggle escape her lips and he at once loved the sound. She tried to move but he held her tighter, "Don't move I need to make sure you don't have a concussion real quick." He checked her over rather quickly making sure nothing was wrong like his dad had taught him and then quickly jumped up and moved away from the crowd leaving her there bewildered. He knew he shouldn't have but the smell of her was intoxicating and he had never nor was he going to start to kiss a woman he barely knew for a few brief but wonderful moments even though his teenage body was raving him to do so. He turned to see Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie standing there staring at him.

He saw Alice smiling at him, Emmett giving him a thumbs up, Jasper having a concerned look on his face and hatred on Rosalie's face, he felt like they were screaming in his head just by the looks on their faces and he sighed to himself.

He reached home in record time not being able to see the girl that day; as soon as he entered the house he knew something was up. He walked into the meeting room a.k.a the dining room, and saw they were seated around the table having a family discussion, Rosalie and Jasper included.

He dropped his bag on the floor and strolled in as if he owned the world. "What's going on? Some sort of voting going on that I don't know about?"

Rosalie slapped her hand on the table and stood, "Yes, there's something you should know before you decide to date, if you chose that….that mouse, she's not what you think."

Edward clenched his fist, "Her name is Bella."

Rosalie nodded her head quickly, "Oh, so now you know her name."

Emmett put his hand on Rosalie's back, "Baby, sit down."

"No, I think he needs to know, the implications that will happen if he decides to date that girl."

Edward looked at the table, "What implications and what is going on?"

Alice sighed, "Edward, I've seen you two together, she's like a magnet to you."

He smiled, that he already knew.

"But she has a dog hanging around her and no one can figure out if their dating man." Jasper piped in.

Rosalie growled, "I've seen girls like her, she has guys by the dozens and she plays a coy act."

Edward slammed his hand down on the table, "Green much Rose, you're describing yourself, you know."

"EDWARD!" Emmett bellowed and stood up.

He was happy to see her mouth fall open but then he heard his mom softly say his name. He put his head down in shame, "I'm sorry Rosalie, I shouldn't have said that, but this is my business, not yours."

"It's our business if your heart gets broken, man." Emmett replied.

"So, who's on my side then?" Edward asked with a sigh.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice and Jasper raised their hands; Rosalie stood up and left the room.

Emmett sighed, shrugged and took off after her.

Edward slid down into the seat that Rosalie had occupied, "So tell me about this dog Alice."


	8. Chapter 8

The Hierophant

Jacob slid in next to Bella and watched as she shook her hair, he constantly wanted to run his fingers through her hair, he just stared at her until he realized she was staring back at him, he took a deep breath and repeated continuously to himself, _just friends Jake, she only sees me as a friend._

He wanted to pout but he knew that he couldn't do anything else.

He sighed to himself and continued to only pay a little bit of attention to the conversation that was going on between her and Angela, something about going dress shopping.

He inhaled deeply and then felt his insides began to quiver he looked up to see why. He wanted to shield her from those eyes, the very face that had every girl in school swooning, Edward Frickin Cullen.

He watched as Emmett elbowed Edward but still his eyes never left Bella, _great_, he thought to himself, _another Newton Catfish_ _out to steal Bella_, the only difference was that Jacob felt real fear when he looked at Cullen.

Bella looked up at that moment and Jacob watched in mystified horror as she blushed, tucked her hair behind her ear and then looked back down at the table.

_Oh no, Gawd, no,_ Jacob thought in horror and like a scene out of an 80s movie Edward stood up and began to walk towards her.

Jacob glared at him and scooted closer to Bella and as Edward got closer he was done, he lifted his arm and put it around her shoulder.

Bella stopped what she was doing, "Jake stop playing games and get your arm off of me." He wanted to chew on his fingernails in that moment. "What is wrong with you Jake?"

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen."

Bella froze and Jake rolled his eyes, "Buddy this is Forks High, I think we all know of each other.", Jake said out loud and wanted to cry inside at what was happening.

Bella turned and looked at him, her mouth forming an O and her eyes were huge.

Edward stood there frozen for a moment, "You're Bella Swan?"

Bella turned back to him and smiled, "Um, yeah."

Jacob sighed and put his chin on his fisted hand, "Wow, now that Mr. Obvious is done can we go to class now?"

Bella turned back and glared at him before she could reprimand him Edward stuck out his hand, "Would you like to accompany me to class?"

Jacob was about to respond for her when the bell rang drowning out what he was about to say.

Bella stood up and took his hand, Jacob followed suit and was so annoyed.

He turned back in time to see a blonde glaring at the couple and then at him. He smirked at her and then walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Justice

Jacob stomped around the house and waited, she was supposed to be home hours ago, where was she? He waited and waited, hanging out in her room. He didn't realize how much he was stomping until Charlie threw open the door with a gun in his hand, as soon as he saw it was Jake he shouldered it into his holster and said, "What are you doing Jake?"

He watched as the boy smiled at him, "Waiting?"

Charlie shook his head, "She's not coming home till late, the Cullen's already called me to let me know that she's spending time with Alice and Edward and their going on a group date tonight too."

"Why did you approve Charlie? It's a school night!" Jacob bellowed and then remembered who he was talking to as he watched the chief tap his gun with his index finger agitatedly.

"Edward asked me man to man, I'm thinking Bells is old enough to make her own decision, I trust the Cullen's and I wasn't expecting anyone to argue my skills as a parent." Charlie said with a twitch of his mustache.

Jacob smiled sheepishly, "Point taken Chief, I think I hear my dad calling me."

Charlie watched in fascination as Jacob climbed out the window, he shook his head, "So that's how that kid has been getting in and out of here, I need to secure that." Charlie said to himself as he leaned out the window and watched the young boy run home.

Later that night, Charlie sat up and smiled to himself as he heard the door creak open, he looked up to see his daughter smiling to herself as she let herself in, "Did you have fun?" He watched as a blush crept across her face.

"Oh dad, Edward… wow."

"So. . ."

Bella smiled really big, "You have nothing to worry about dad."

Charlie looked at her, "Yeah, I've heard that before."

Bella looked at her dad curiously and then shook it off, "Well, I'm going to bed, Edward is coming to pick me up tomorrow."

"Oh Bella, Jacob was here waiting for you, he seemed a bit…concerned." Charlie said and took in the appearance of a blush that crept even deeper.

"I'll take care of Jacob dad, night." She thought she heard her dad say good luck but she didn't want to ask.


	10. Chapter 10

The Fool

Mike put both of his hands on either side of Bella and leaned in closer, "Is it true? You and Cullen huh?"

Bella looked away uncomfortably, he felt anger pulse through him, "I don't like it, that Jake kid was easy to overturn but Cullen… "

"But Cullen what?", a voice asked from behind him.

Mike turned around to find Jasper standing there, his face paled as he took in Jasper's menacing stance, "You might want to give that little lady a bit of breathing room, my friend, before her boyfriend comes and finds you in a compromised position."

Mike began to back up, "Look, I was just having a conversation."

Bella smiled when she saw Alice come prancing toward them, "What is this Team Catfish day, leave him alone Jazz, he didn't mean any harm."

Jasper sighed, "It's not like he's not able to walk off with both his legs attached, I'm just concerned about Rose, you know how she's been getting." He regretted what he had said as soon as he saw Alice and Bella's faces fall.

Ever since she and Edward had gotten together Rosalie had refused to be near the group, forcing Emmett to go to her and stay away from the group and also not letting the siblings have their time together.

Jasper looked over to see Edward striding toward them, the boys gave each other knowing looks, Edward looked down at his watch, "well since its lunch time, should we go get some ice cream," he put his arm around Bella and kissed the top of her forehead but his eyes connected with brown ones and for a moment something flickered across the hallway unbeknownst to anyone but the two men, one was laying claim and the other was raising a challenge.

Jacob leaned against the lockers with one leg bent, his arms crossed he looked like a rebel in that moment but he didn't care what he looked like he watched the bronze haired boy walk away with the love of his life and in that moment he realized that this was going to be a fight and he was ready for it.


	11. Chapter 11

The Tower

Edward flung his books off the shelf and plopped himself down to the floor, Esme walked in to find her son in the middle of a mess; he looked up at her and his green eyes teared up but no tears had fallen. The look forlorn that he had possessed before Bella Swan was showing strongly, she felt her heart break at the sight of her son sitting there.

"Edward."

"Don't mom, not right now. Please, just leave me alone."

Esme was about to say something else but she felt Carlisle behind her shaking his head, she backed out of his room and shut the door. The sound of yelling had her heading down the stairs; in the middle of the living room stood Alice and Rosalie glaring at each other. Emmett was pulling Rosalie away and Jasper had his arm protectively around Alice.

"You had no right to tell Edward, none, she didn't do anything."

"Your precious Bella isn't as innocent as you'd like to think."

"Like hell she isn't." Jasper yelled back.

"She's got everyone fooled but me."

"No, you're wrong Rosalie. You've got Edward, who decided to break up with Bella. He left her without saying a word and he doesn't want to come back to school."

Carlisle turned towards the knocking at the door and was surprised when he saw Jacob Black on their doorstep.

"I was wondering if I could have a talk with Edward?"

Alice's eyes widened, Esme looked over at Carlisle, "That might not be a good idea with the state that Edward is in."

"Please, I don't mean any disrespect I just need to talk to him."

"Talk Jake."

Esme turned to find her son standing at the top of the step, his hair even more disheveled and his eyes held the ghost of what he was this morning.

"Look man, Rosalie did see me pin Bella to the locker and kissing her but what she didn't see, nor fell, was that Bella didn't want to. It was my last chance to try to get her to realize her feelings for me. But it didn't work, she loves you."

Edward flinched as if Jacob had hit him, "Well, it's . . . it's too late now, I told her I didn't want her. You can have her Jacob, make her happy."

"You moron, she loves you don't you get it? This sacrificing yourself for love isn't going to help her. Oh, never mind, you're a moron." Jacob left.

Carlisle shut the door and looked at where Edward had been standing to find that he was gone.

Alice glared at Rosalie, then turned and ran after her brother.

"Bad form, Rose." Jasper said and followed Alice.

Rosalie crumbled to the floor. Esme reached her and held her as she cried, "I didn't want him to get hurt; I didn't want him to be used like me."

Esme rocked her back and forth, "Shhh, it's alright I understand why you did it Rosalie."

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen." She sobbed harder into Esme's neck. Esme's eyes met Carlisle's and he went upstairs.

Alice sat at the end of Edward's bed holding him as his arms wrapped around her, Jasper was across the room and his eyes held the same pain as he watched his best friend cry. Carlisle nodded to Jasper and he left the room.

"Son?"

"Please not now dad," Edward muffled from Alice's embrace.

Carlisle looked at Alice and she nodded her head, he turned away and left the room.

Edward sat up after his dad left and looked at Alice, "I don't know what to do anymore."

Alice sighed, "I'll help."

"No, Alice, no, promise me that you won't help me. Stay away from Bella."

Alice felt like her throat had closed, "But Edward, she's my best friend that's like asking me not to breathe, I can't do that."

"I want her to be happy and if Jake's her chance then so be it, I won't stand in her way."

"Edward, she belongs with you, I've seen it, she never…."

"Alice let it go; I'm tired I need some sleep I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Alice was about to argue when Jasper grasped her elbow and escorted her out.

She turned on him as soon as the door was closed, "Why did you do that?"

"Because if you try to argue with him in this state it won't get you anywhere, let him be with his thoughts, we'll try a different tactic."

Alice nodded her head but she felt as though her life was like a crumbling castle and she was left holding up a wall.


	12. Chapter 12

The World

Bella sat in class for a week, she barely noticed the boys were trying to distract her, and she never heard anything anyone said anywhere, she barely noticed that she was doing her homework or responding like she should. Jake stood close to her and watched her every move especially after he told her that Edward had given him the go ahead to be with her; she felt nothing.

She thought he would fight for her and that he would want to be with her; she couldn't function and she kept dropping her books every time he passed her. But what killed her the most was the fact that he kept walking.

She wanted to scream at the back of his head and grab his attention. Alice stayed away from her and she felt like she was a leper; she didn't do anything wrong. why was she being punished? Every so often the words I'm sorry would pulse through her world from Jake but she began to get into the habit of ignoring him when he got into those moods, Charlie would look in on her and told her more than once that she didn't have him fooled, but she didn't care anymore.

Every night she began to get into a habit of looking out her window and she'd find him standing under window looking up at her and she'd feel like that in that moment they could go back to what they were, but every night he'd turn and walk away from her. She'd stand there longer than she should, just staring down at him willing him to come to her because she didn't have the heart or the hope to think that he wanted her. She found his habit puzzling but she was also afraid to go to him because she was afraid he was just figment of her imagination.

It was the second week and she sat in the lunchroom with Angela and Jake, her food still left untouched when Jake threw down his books and walked away from the table, Angela looked over to Bella and saw she didn't react she was back into her own little world.

Jake walked purposfully to the table where Edward was sitting, "Enough man, she's sitting there like she's in a coma and you don't look any better, do something or so help me…"

"Jake, enough." Jacob looked to Jasper, "What?"

"Leave him alone, man." Jasper said in between bites of spaghetti.

"Are you sh…."

"Look, I know that you have dog tendencies but take your fleas and go away." Emmett spoke up.

Jake was reeling as he turned away because he was in shock, when Alice, Emmett, and Jasper had all winked at him all at the same time. He didn't know what they were up to but he was very afraid. He plopped down into the seat with a stunned expression. Bella stood up and went into her routine when the bell rang, Jake followed like he always did making sure she made it to class okay without running into walls.

Alice waited for Edward to come back to Earth, it usually took him a little longer after the bell rang and Bella would walk away, his eyes would still be looking at the last place he saw her disappear to and then finally he'd grab his stuff and slowly stand u; he hadn't been eating at all and he was looking like he hadn't been sleeping. Alice kept finding his window opened every night so she knew he had been sneaking out of the house and she didn't have to wonder where he was going. She gnawed her lower lip and quickly stopped when Edward glared at her, the first time she did it, she thought he was going to rip her head off, he had roughly ran his hand through his hair three times and nearly pulled it out as he explained to her that it reminded him too much of Bella and Alice realized that she had picked it up from Bella.

Edward let out a deep sigh and walked out of the cafeteria.


	13. Chapter 13

The Magician

Jasper smiled as he walked down the empty hallway, everything was set in motion all he needed was the main characters. He couldn't wait for them to show up, he had to pay quite a few bucks out of his savings but he was fine with it, as long as he could bring back the Cullen Clan he would happily dish out as much as he could. These past few weeks had been hectic and trying to keep everyone tuned in was driving him crazy, as soon as the world was right again, he and Alice were going to the next level of their relationship and concentrate on happier things. He walked by the class were Bella was and sighed, "Soon", to no one in particular.

Edward heard voices whispering, he heard a woman say no over and over and an evil chuckle but the woman's voice was breaking through his concentration. Sitting in the library he thought he would have some relief but instead he was finding that he was thinking about Bella a lot more especially with that woman's voice. He looked up and saw Newton in the corner with someone, he rolled his eyes and tried to go back to concentrating on the page that he had reread 27 times until finally he saw Newton get shoved and brown hair flying, he realized than that Bella was running out of the library and Newton was fast following.

Edward slammed the book, damn him, he couldn't leave her alone. He stood up only to see Jacob strolling into the library, clueless.

Edward had finally reached his breaking point, he shoved past Jacob and out the door ignoring Jacob's bewildered "hey".

Edward headed straight to the hallway that led to Bella's locker, he found Newton pressing Bella against the locker giving her no room to run.

"I heard that you and Jacob Black kissed …."

"Newton back off or I'm going to make you." Edward growled

Mike's head shot up and his eyes became very wide.

"Bye."

He turned away and ran.

Bella looked at Edward and for a moment she felt the urge to run to him, "Um, thanks", she said quietly trying to suppress her yearning.

"Bella." Edward called as she walked away

"Bella, please wait."

Bella shut her eyes and tried to keep walking.

"Come on Bella you can't hate me."

She stopped and turned to look at him, "I can't hate you? No, I shouldn't. You closed yourself off from me and wouldn't listen to me; you're too busy trying to protect me."

Edward looked at her, "I'm not shut off, I don't like doing what I do but right now I don't know what else to do."

Bella glared at him, "Stop making decisions for me, stop trying to force me into the life you think I should have and trust that you're the one that I want."

Edward glared back, "Fine, I'll never leave you again unless tell me to."

Bella paused for a moment.

"I love you Bella, you are my life, but I can't stand the thought of you unhappy and I don't want to force myself onto you."

"You never see yourself clearly do you?"

Edward felt shock as her hand caressed his cheek, "I don't need or want anyone but you."

Edward sighed; Bella raised herself on her toes and kissed him on the lips. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.


	14. Chapter 14

The Lovers

Esme sat down at the dinner table and looked at each of her children and her extended family, it was Thanksgiving and she was thankful that everything was as it should be and Edward was smiling as he looked at Bella.

"Who would have guessed that Mike would be so scared of Jasper and refused to take the money?" Alice said with laughter following.

"Yeah Jasper, I can't believe you went through that much trouble to get me and Edward back together. How much did you promise Mike?" Bella asked.

"A catfish dinner?" Emmett said with a smile.

Edward's brows drew together, "Okay, what's up with the catfish joke?"

Alice nearly spewed her water onto the table cloth.

"Edward, you don't know?" Emmett asked looking at Rosalie skeptically.

"Okay out with it." Edward said with an edge.

Alice looked at him, "Well…."

"I'm Team Catfish." Bella shouted loudly.

Edward looked at her with a sullen look, "What!"

Jasper laughed so hard he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Well, Edward you're just going to have to wait on that explanation." Rosalie piped up.

Emmett started to laugh, "Wow, where do our conversations lead us?"

"To Hale if we don't change our ways," Jacob said with a big smile.

"Dog, you're not funny." Rosalie replied.

"Actually I thought that was hilarious." Jasper said giving Jacob a high five.


End file.
